Who Says?
by forgetxdecember
Summary: {Post Movie; If you haven't seen and don't want spoilers,don't read} Veronica and Logan surprise everyone when they announce that they're having a baby via Skype during his six months overseas. Everyone seems to be happy for them; but not everything can go smoothly considering its Neptune.Old friends,ex's and enemies show back up as well. {Horrible summary} LoVe/MaDi &so much more!
1. Introduction

**A/N: Post movie. Spoilers from all seasons and from the movie so if you haven't seen it, you have been warned. It is a LoVe story but with plenty of twists and more ships. Such as MaDi, Wallace/OC, & JaLi {my new ship name for Jade/Eli} I will also be bringing back more characters, and even some new ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the characters. I'm just a Marshmallow who can't get enough of these characters. The original characters do however belong to me.**

* * *

**Who Says  
**_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face__  
__There isn't one of these lines that I would erase__  
__I lived a million miles of memories on that road__  
__With every step I take I know that I'm not alone__  
__You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home__  
__These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,__  
__who says you can't go home __I been there, done that and I ain't looking that__  
__It's been a long long road__  
__Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes  
__It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go__  
__If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road__  
__Take it in, take it with you when you go,__  
_**_Who says you can't go home_**_**  
**_**  
****Introduction**

The words were on a loop in her head; One hundred and eighty days. It was nothing for them. They were epic. Their story was epic, spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed. She knew saying goodbye would be hard.. she just never expected how much it was going to hurt.

After all, she was Veronica Mars; sassy, independent, didn't need a man to make her happy. But her one weak spot had always been Logan Echolls. They'd known each other since they were twelve; their history was one for the books. Sixteen years. More than half of that time had been an on again off again relationship but now there was no going back. They both knew that this was their last shot, that there wasn't anyone in the world they'd rather be with. The past was the past, and though they both had commitment and trust issues, they were determined to make things work this time. They had grown up, matured, and Veronica had given up a great life in New York for Logan.

No one in their lives were surprised that she'd stayed in Neptune. Not even Piz, who even though he was heartbroken, knew that the heart of Veronica Mars had always been in Neptune with Logan.

Over the past two months Veronica and Logan had shared emails, letters, weekly phone calls and sometimes even were able to Skype. Even knowing the couple, everyone was shocked by what came three months after Logan had left.

Veronica, Wallace, Keith, Dick and Mac stared at the computer screen that Logan appeared on. This was new, usually Veronica was the messenger with them all, well wishes and such. Everyone knew that them all being in the room together meant that it was something very serious. The room was silent.

"Ronnie, can you please tell us what the fuck is going on here?" Dicks voice echoed, he got a dirty look by Mr. Mars and uttered a quiet apology for his language.

"Logan and I have some news and we wanted you all here when we shared it.." Veronica finally spoke, her words were shaky.

"Let me guess.. you're engaged?" Keith didn't look angry, just annoyed that Logan hadn't spoken to him first.

"Well.." Logan sighed, the signal was a bit weak so the sound was a bit delayed, "Veronica.. you wanna help me out? I realize I'm thousands of miles away but I'm pretty sure your father could still find a way to kill me.."

Everyone in the room was on edge, and Veronica looked terrified but happy at the same time. All eyes were on her, even Logans, who couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Something bigger than an engagement was definitely going on, everyone was eager to hear what it was.

"Well.. Pops, it looks like you're going to be a grandfather." Those were her words, trying to be cute even though she knew her father would be in shock. The blonde had a grin on her face though, proving to her father and her friends that she really was excited about this; she was happy. That's what mattered to all of them.

"Holy shit" Dick was the first to speak, "I'm gonna be an uncle!" with that, he wrapped his arms around Veronica in a nearly bone crushing hug. He was pried off by Mr. Mars, who hugged his daughter tightly and tried not to show the tears in his eyes.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa.." he teased, "are you happy about this?" he questioned in a whisper.

"I am daddy, I promise." She hugged him back tightly, "I love you" she promised, wiping tears from her own eyes. A rare occasion was for people to witness her cry.

"Okay, why don't you guys go into the other room and celebrate while I have a chat with Logan.." Keith sighed, sitting in front of the computer, seeing the look of panic on Logans face. The group did as told, each of her friends hugging her and congratulating her.

"I know this is a shock Mr. Mars.. and it wasn't planned. In fact, I had intentions of asking for your blessing to marry her as soon as I got home. This is my last tour and I will be off active duty.." Logan rambled on but stopped when he saw the serious look on Keiths face.

"You know I was never a huge fan of you Logan.. but I've watched you the past nine years, watched what you have accomplished, watched you make something out of yourself. As much as I hated it, I always knew one of these days you and Veronica would be back together. But I warned you years ago not to hurt my daughter, and you broke that promise on more than one occasion. You've changed though, and if there is one thing I've always known is how much you love my little girl." Keith sighed, but grinned a little at the man who had become someone he did respect.

"I do love her sir, more than anything in the world" Logan promised, he had always envied the relationship that Veronica and Keith had. It was something he always wanted; something he would be sure his child would have with him.

"I know you do. That's why I'm telling you right now.. come back to her. I love her more than anything in the world too.. you make her happy. That's good enough for me. But if you hurt her again.. I promise it will be the last thing you do. So, yes, you have my blessing. Don't be a hero Echolls, stay safe and come back to my little girl. It's not just about Veronica anymore; it's about your child. So come home for them." Keith wasn't a mushy guy, but this was the love of his daughters life, the father of his unborn grandchild, and he could see the fear in Logans eyes as he mentioned the baby. "And Logan, you are nothing like your father.. you will be a good dad." He promised, easing the mind of the trouble making kid he had watched grow into a real man, one who was as close to worthy as anyone could be for his daughter.

"Thank you Mr. Mars." Logan seemed a bit choked up, but smiled. "I won't let you down, and I won't let them down." Logan paused, "Mr. Mars.. all I know is that if I'm half the father that you are, this kid is going to be lucky. I always wanted what you and Ronnie have. It does scare me because I don't want to be like my dad, like any 09er father was to their children. But you are the kind of dad that I want to be. I just wanted you to know that."

Keith was on the verge of tears, and he didn't want his future son in law to see him cry, but Logan was family now. "Thank you son" he finally said, "And Logan, I didn't get a chance to say it before you left.. but thank you. You saved my life." With that, Keith waved Veronica back in the room so she could talk to Logan before he had to go. "Don't screw this up kid, you'll never find anyone more amazing than my little girl."

"I know sir, I won't." Logan promised a smile appearing on his face as Veronica came back into the frame, kissing her father's head as he walked into the other room. Once Keith left the room Logan smiled at Veronica, who was beaming. "I hate this, but I have to go.. I'm glad they all know though babe. I can't wait to get home to you."

"Ninety two more days." She sighed, "I love you, I can't wait until you're back where you belong; where we belong. Stay safe, this little one needs you, we both do."

"I love you Veronica Mars, what's three more months to us?" he questioned, and with that the screen went blank and he was gone. Veronica sighed, letting the tears fall freely for a moment as she placed a protective hand on her stomach. Three more months and the love of her life would be back in her arms, six more months and they would welcome their baby into the world.

But it was Neptune, and that meant that there would be more surprises and complications to come. Still, Veronica finally had the feeling that everything would work out. As she looked into the other room where her father and her best friends, including Dick who had been very protective of her over the past few months due to Logans orders, she realized that she had people who would have her back no matter what. Who would be there even when she was wrong; that was something she never thought she could have. A grin appeared on her face once again, she had a family, and soon it would be expanding. Sure, there would be some bumps along the road but that was life, and as long as she had the support of those she loved and who loved her, they could get through anything.

* * *

**A/N: See the blank review box? Fill it up please. Don't flame me, but constructive criticism is welcome. I adore people who review, it makes my fingers type faster. **


	2. Lacey Scott

**A/N: Post movie. Spoilers from all seasons and from the movie so if you haven't seen it, you have been warned. It is a LoVe story but with plenty of twists and more ships. Such as MaDi, Wallace/OC, & JaLi {my new ship name for Jade/Eli} I will also be bringing back more characters, and even some new ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the characters. I'm just a Marshmallow who can't get enough of these characters. The original characters do however belong to me.**

**A/N: Wow! You guys are simply amazing; I wasn't expecting such incredible feedback! So far I have this story planned as about fifteen to twenty chapters, and depending on how much you guys like it and review (cause that just inspires me to write more!) I may turn it into a series. Don't be surprise if you see some random one shots or maybe one to four chapter ficlits because I have so many ideas that I can't just put into one story since they're in different timelines. Seriously thank you all who reviewed, followed, favorite or even read, it makes me so insanely happy! So here is the first official chapter since the last part was just a little introduction teaser! Enjoy and keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Who Says****  
**_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face__  
__There isn't one of these lines that I would erase__  
__I lived a million miles of memories on that road__  
__With every step I take I know that I'm not alone__  
__You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home__  
__These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,__  
__who says you can't go home__I been there, done that and I ain't looking that__  
__It's been a long long road__  
__Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes__  
__It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go__  
__If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road__  
__Take it in, take it with you when you go,__  
__**Who says you can't go home**_

**Lacey Scott **

It had been two weeks since Veronica and Logan had shared news of the pregnancy with their little tight knit group of family. Doctors' appointments were always stressful days because it was a constant argument between who would go with her. Mac was the obvious choice because she was her closest girlfriend, Keith wanted to be there because it was his grandchild and he wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly. Wallace didn't seem to mind much, he was perfectly happy getting updates without having to pace in a waiting room. Dick, well Dick surprised everyone. Logan was very clear when he left that he needed to look out for Veronica, even though that was nearly impossible considering how stubborn Veronica was. Now that she was pregnant though, Dick took Logans words even more seriously; he let Keith and Mac alternate turns going to the doctor, but Dick was always the one to drive her.  
He of course never let her go on a stake out alone, between him and her father, Veronica was pretty much stuck behind a desk. There was still plenty of work to be done though; she was on a mission to bring down Dan Lamb for good. Now she was close, Mac had worked her magic on the computer and followed the money trail that had been paying off the sheriff's department. Five of the most powerful families in Neptune were backing the department into planting evidence, arresting those who didn't meet the minimum net worth that qualified them to be safe in the town with no middle class.

"So, you have all of the financials?" Veronica questioned as Mac came through the doors of Mars Investigations, the short haired girl nodded with a grin.

"And the lovely families behind the corruption of Neptune are as followed.." Mac was being a little dramatic about it, and her blonde friend couldn't help but grin a bit, indulging her discovery with a little drum roll with her pen on the desk, "Jake and Celeste Kane, though divorce they've spent millions buying off Lamb, including the most recent event of Mrs. Kane shooting Weevil when he was trying to help her. Shocker there right?" the computer genius couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that even when they were apart the Kanes would do anything to protect one another. Sure, they were family; but they had covered up their own daughters' murder, tampered with evidence ran Veronicas mom out of town, Mac had found proof that they were still wiring money to Duncan, and now they were buying off city officials to keep the rich richer. "James and Christine Enbom, apparently our old friend John got into some domestic abuse trouble.." Veronica looked disgusted by the information, but she motioned for to continue, "Allen and Quinn Haldeman, which explains why Luke got off for his part in Susan Knights death.. Daniel and Jacqueline Sinclair, shocker." Veronica saw the hint of sadness in her friends eyes as she mentioned her biological parents, "but this is where it gets interesting.. Richard Casablancas Sr and…" Mac paused before showing Veronica the file so she could see for herself.

"Kendall Casablancas?" to say that she was shocked was an understatement, her father had watched Cormac Fitzpatrick kill her, or at least he had heard it.

"I looked into it, while Big Dick was locked up for that year; he had his accountant transfer the mass majority of his assets to an account in the name of Lacey Scott. I found the paper trail, she's living in San Diego.." Mac place another paper on the desk, a copy of Lacey Scotts drivers license, it was Kendall, she was alive and well after all. Kendall Casablancas sure did love changing identities; Veronica would be impressed if it wasn't for the fact that the funding of these five families were causing chaos in her town. People were dying, the rich were getting off without any consequences for any crime they committed, it had to be stopped and Kendall was now the key.

"I figured you'd be here" Dick walked in carrying a bag of food in his hand, "bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries for the preggers, veggie burger, no pickles and cheese fries for the Mac Attack" he placed the bag on the desk, watching as they both gave him strange looks, "what? I occasionally pay attention."

They shrugged off the randomness of the situation; to be honest they were getting pretty use to having Dick around. While he was still obnoxious and a tad immature, he seemed to take Logans instructions seriously; he was only trying to help. He was quite helpful, the food on the desk reminded Veronica that she hadn't eaten since breakfast, which was not good for the baby.

"Thanks Dick" she gave him a small grin, but noticed that his eyes were now on the photo she had just been looking at, before she could cover it up he grabbed it.

"What the hell is this..?" he questioned, the blonde surfer looked pissed, but not at the two females in the office with him. He was angry that he hadn't known.

"We just found out.." Mac promised, "I was following the money trail to who was paying off the police department.. These are the names that most of the money came from." She explained, grabbing the file off the desk and showing it to him. He looked disappointed, but not very shocked.

"I guess I can't be too surprised that Big Dick is in on this.. I knew there had to be a reason he only had to serve a year." He shrugged, tossing the file back on the desk, "I just feel stupid" he stopped himself there, everyone thought he was stupid, "he had me fooled, I actually thought he'd changed." Letting out an irritating chuckle he stood back up, "eat Ronnie, I expect to have a healthy niece or nephew.. I'll check in later" he muttered, not looking at them as he walked back towards the door. He turned back for a second, a serious look on his face, "I won't tip him off if that's what you're worried about.. I might be a jackass, but I'm not the same guy I use to be. Do what you have to do to bring the bastard down." That was all he said before exiting the building, a building that the Dick she knew nine years ago would only come to if he was in serious trouble or wanted to vandalize the place for kicks.

He had changed, everyone could see it.

Veronica and Mac ate in silence for a moment, both preoccupied by what they had just witnessed. They were both guilty of holding grudges against Dick; had set Veronica up to be raped, but he wasn't the one who had done it so she couldn't hold him responsible anymore. Her struggles had made her stronger, and she knew that he had demons of his own. His guilt for how he treated his little brother, how things had tragically ended and no one seemed to care. It was like Cassidys name was a dirty word, no one spoke it anymore; if someone did, it got silent. Mac had been hurt by the things that Dick had said to her before and after that horrific night at the Neptune Grande, he had apologized, she'd accepted. Still, they hadn't exactly become friends after. Neptune was small so they ran into each other every once in a while even after Veronica and Logan had left, they'd make small talk, avoid eye contact so they didn't have to see the pain behind each others eyes. They both knew it, they were the only two people in the world who hated and love Cassidy Casablancas. They were the only two people who missed him and wished they could have saved him from himself.

Veronica could see the wheels in her friends mind turning so she changed the subject as she continued to look over the overwhelming proof against Dan Lamb and five of Neptunes notable families.

"I think this is enough to bring them down Q. You may have a future in this whole hacking thing.." Veronica teased, winking at her friend.

"Thanks Bond, you know I may be looking for new employment soon so we should probably talk about my cut.." she laughed, though she was serious. If they were going to do what they needed to do for Neptune to become a safer place she was going to be out of a job.

"Ah, we might get you full time?" Veronica did feel bad, "you'll be taken from us in no time with your skills though.. Us 02ers just can't afford you." She sighed dramatically as she picked up the phone, "I do think its time to call Detective Leo though.. he can keep tabs on 'Lacey'" she rolled her eyes as she did air quotes with the name, "make sure no one can make a run for it this time.."

Mac nibbled on her fries as she listened to Veronica fill Leo in on what was happening in Neptune, he was of course up to help. This would be a huge case for him, it could lead to a promotion if not was also one of the only people with authority that any of them trusted since the death of the only deputy in town who wasn't taking bribes. Deputy Sacks died a hero; it was too bad that the rest of Neptune didn't know that. Still, Mac still had her mind on Dick; how much he seemed to care now. The fact that he remembered the little things like that she was a vegetarian, but refused to be a vegan because she loved cheese fries too much. Her hate of pickles on burgers, she had no idea that he had paid that much attention to her.

"Leo is going to come by tomorrow to look over all of the evidence.. He said it might take a while to get everything together and build a case. He thinks we have enough to take them down though.. But Mac, this might be dangerous, you know these families, you know Lamb.. what they're capable of.." Veronica was trying to warn her friend against doing more digging, she knew it was pointless.

"V, you're three and a half months pregnant. I should be telling you this but I know better. You and me.. Your dad, Wallace and I suppose even Dick, now Leo, we're in this.. we're not backing down. We'll have help. Your dad said Cliff will help in any way he can, Weevil wants this to be over as much as the rest of us. We can do this." She promised, "now finish your fries, that baby needs food."

Veronica did as told, smiling at her friend. She never really had many girlfriends aside from Lily and her somewhat friendship with Meg, Mac had changed that. There were a few others she kept in touch with, her roommate Hadley from Stanford, a few girls she went to Columbia with, some friends she had in New York. Mac was different though, they had gone through hell and back together, she was the only female in Veronicas life she could talk to about things.

"Come on, we've done enough work for the day.. Lets catch up with Wallace and have a movie night or something" Veronica offered.

"Maybe we should invite Dick.. he seemed pretty down." Veronica was kind of shocked to hear the words come from her friends mouth, but she agreed.

"Good idea, you call him.. I'll give Wallace a call." She nodded, grabbing her cell phone and walking towards her fathers office.

Within an hour the group of four were lounging in Logan and Dicks shared beach house with a table full of snacks starting a Scream marathon. For a few hours they felt normal, like their lives weren't once again spinning out of control. As if they had always been friends instead of the truth that there had been so much hatred between them in the past. It was the beginning of something new though, and they could feel it; horrible things were coming, but they had each other now. They, along with Logan, Weevil and Keith would be each others safety nets. They wouldn't have to face their demons alone anymore. 

* * *

**A/N: Again, you guys overwhelmed me with all of your reviews, follows and favorites. Your words are so kind, keep them coming! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.. I know not too much happened, but it's just a little background information on what's to come! Also, I have no beta so if you see mistakes, it's all on me. **


End file.
